Continued support for our Core Grant for Vision Research is requested. The Core consists of five modules: Biometry, Histology/Immunopathology, Tissue Culture/Instrumentation, Ultrastructure/Morphometry and Vivarium. The laboratory modules have been successful and heavily utilized, supporting over 200 publications involving 32 faculty and over 100 collaborations among Doheny faculty during the last five years. The Biometry module was funded 14 months ago and has been very active during the past 9 months, producing 5 protocols and working with 15 clinicians. We propose to continue our Core activities as they are currently constituted, with full-time salary support for our laboratory supervisors; quarter-time salary for the director of Biometry module, full-time salary for a statistician and a half-time salary support for a clinical coordinator. In addition, we have proposed a limited supply and equipment maintenance budget for each module.